transformersrescuebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chase
'''Chase '''is an Autobot. He transforms into a blue police car and a stegosaurus. He has a very 'by-the-book' approach to most tasks and situations and often quotes from guidebooks, manuals, rules and regulations. In "Shake Up," he tried joking, but failed many a time. Trivia * While bad at telling traditional jokes, Chase does have a dry sense of humour, for example "Ah! I believe I now understand the meaning of the phrase 'be careful what you wish for'!" Biography Chase and the rest of the Rescue Bots were originally Cybertron Rescue Team Sigma 17, a space rescue team. Having been on routine patrol before the war between Autobots and Decepticons erupted, Sigma 17 was responding to a distress call that led them into an encounter with an energon draining organism. Barely escaping, they entered stasis and set the autopilot back to cybertronian space. He and the others awoke to Optimus Prime's voice, alerting them to go to Earth.. Chase because mayor of griffin rock which he later resigned from they Later made a new office for him the censor of griffin rock which handles the towns details and does not make new laws it consult with mayor and city council of griffin rock the censor sets details and town priorities while the mayor sets the agenda and how it is enforced and has the say on making new laws while the censor is councilmen and town bigwigs and could veto him beacause of this new system turns out it was awsome for griffin rock beacuse the build a port had Room to hire more personnel for griffin rock departments the town grew by putting up new buildings and residential are and griffin rock got a new city hall and settlers Bell was relocated to city hall. The also built cannels that connected to port and even developed a new district. Abilities Chase has three separate forms in the series: robot, vehicle and dinosaur. In robot mode, he can carry two passengers in his cabin, and has a spotlight in his forearms. He also has taser-like weapons in his arms. In vehicle mode, he is fast and agile, very much like a sports car. His dinosaur form is a stegosaurus, and he can electrify his tail, enabling him to stun opponents with a swipe or fire off taser blasts. Gallery Cody and Rescue Bots on Waters..jpg Rescue Force Sigma-17 Under the Sea.jpg Heatwave with Chase.jpg Chase and Blades (The Lost Bell).png Rescue Bots and Cody with Optimus Prime (The New Recruits).jpg Chase fixes.jpg Boulder, Chase and Blades Sings.jpg Heatwave and Chase heard Bumblebee talk.png Rescue Bots with the Burns Family.png Chase did not see another passenger.png Cody, Bumblebee, Chase, Boulder and Blades.png Chase ready to deliver bread.png Boulder and Chase (The Need for Speed).png This is no joke, Chase..png Boulder and Chase (After Doctor Morocco's Last Defeat).png Chase Speaks with Boulder (The Last of Morocco).png Burns Siblings with Heatwave, Chase, Bumblebee and Blades.png Rescue Bots and Burnses (Rise of the Heroes).jpg Rescue Bots and Burnses Lost in Time..png Heatwave, Chase, and Blades' Space Rescue Mission.jpg Heatwave, Chase, Optimus and Energon eater.jpg Heatwave, Chase, Bounce, and Blades.png Chase holds a lecture.jpg Chase as Professor.jpg Sigma-17 on the island.jpg Rescue Bots are awake.jpg Charlie, Chase, and Blades on Old Canyon Road.jpg Boulder and Chase with High Tide.jpg Chase and Blades with bird.jpg Category:Autobots Category:Rescue Bots Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cybertroinian Category:The good guys Category:Main characters Category:Aliens Category:Burns family